


社畜吉尔菲艾斯短暂的喂猫生活

by archer17



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Kudos: 2





	社畜吉尔菲艾斯短暂的喂猫生活

小区里有一只漂亮的金色长毛猫。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道它是什么时候出现的。第一次见的时候，猫形容狼狈，长毛结块，一条腿上有长条的新鲜伤口。他走过去，那猫伏地弓背，芦苇一样的尾巴高高竖起。也不知道这猫怎么回事，吉尔菲艾斯想道。他一贯对动物没什么多余的好感，这一次却对这只又美又惨的猫动了心。他举起双手以示没有恶意，一步一步往前走，慢慢接近猫，他想带猫去动物医院看看。那猫呜呜地低吼，见他越来越近，迅速转过身一瘸一拐地向远处花丛跑去。  
吉尔菲艾斯第二次和猫相遇是在花园小径上。猫试图扑杀一只鸟，猫慢慢地从鸟的背后踱过去，见他靠近弓起背转头瞪了他一眼。吉尔菲艾斯发誓那只猫绝对是瞪他了。他犹豫着要不要走过去：猫捕杀鸟是天性，可鸟也不应当死。就这么一恍神，猫就动了。一条金色的毛毯将将触及到翅膀的羽毛尖——鸟扑棱着飞向远处。猫一打滚站了起来，懊恼地大叫几声，又半卧着开始舔自己后腿上的毛。先前后腿上的伤还没有好，褐色衬着鲜红色。吉尔菲艾斯蹲下身伸手打算逗逗猫，混熟了好带去宠物医院给猫看伤。他是个爱美的，早就透过邋遢的表面看出这猫养好了肯定是矜娇美丽的。可刚一伸手就被抓了，血一下就渗出来，给自己白招惹麻烦。吉尔菲艾斯叹了口气，这下他得去人类医院而不是宠物医院了。他和猫没缘没分，下次还是不要再碰见的好。  
想什么来什么。吉尔菲艾斯才去医院清创打完疫苗，又看见了猫。昏暗的路灯下猫在撕咬着什么，他一走过来，那小尖耳朵就动了动，猫转过头。冰蓝色的眼瞳发亮，长长的须上黏着鸟类的绒毛，嘴巴周围有血迹。看来猫最后还是捕到猎物了。吉尔菲艾斯开始觉得自己之前担忧猫的那条病腿是完全不必要的，即便是十分严重的伤病，猫也顽强地活着。这到底是更倾向于一种求生本能或一种强大意志力呢？猫喵呜叫了一声，面对着他舔了舔爪子洗了把脸，长长的须在空气里颤动。然后猫叼起猎物沿着小径跑进夜色深处。  
自那天开始，吉尔菲艾斯突然在生活里发现许多猫。躲在熄火汽车下取暖的幼猫、躺在首层雨棚上晒太阳睡觉的橘猫、在道路中央小步跑过的黑白猫……它们不像雀鸟那样让人习以为常地忽视，也不像犬类那样让人防备，在生活里到处都是，又很少留下痕迹。偶尔几次夜跑，他又遇见那只金色长毛猫，更多时候只是看见像芦苇一样的大尾巴一闪而过。  
这天吉尔菲艾斯又准备夜跑，漫不经心地想那只猫会不会再出现。走着走着不经意踢到了一叠小铁碗，叮铃咣啷的，周围跳出几只猫跑进夜色。真是太不小心了，也不知道是谁家的碗放在外面。他小心翼翼地把碗放在一个更隐蔽的地方。  
第二天吉尔菲艾斯不得不加班，甲方是给饭吃的金主，实在得罪不起。他披着昏黄灯光走在树下，看见昨天踢翻铁碗的位置围了一圈猫，有几只他眼熟的，更多是不认识的，可能这周围的猫都跑过来了，独独不见上次那只金色的长毛猫。他走过去，发现那里有几个开着的罐头，几个铁碗里堆着猫粮，大概是好心人给流浪猫准备的。正酣畅吃着的猫咪看见生人就弓起背，粮也不吃了，但也没跑走，等着两脚兽离开好继续享用贡品。  
吉尔菲艾斯蹲下身，温和地注视它们。或许是他很有亲和力，野猫们没有四散逃开，小脑袋低下去继续吃饭了。他试探着伸出手在其中一只橘猫脊背摸了一下，皮毛下是温暖的一动一动的身体。撸了几把，橘猫咂咂嘴自动自觉凑到他的脚边继续边吃边被撸，被摸得舒服了，猫咪闭起眼扭扭身子，于是吉尔菲艾斯很快无师自通了正确的撸猫姿势。更多的猫咪吃饱了凑在他脚边喵呜喵呜叫。真幸福啊，他突然明白为什么社交网络上人们光是看见几张猫咪照片就会兴奋地嗷嗷叫，猫咪这种毛茸茸的生物真的很能解压，今天工作上的不快都被抛在脑后了。这种被依赖被需要的感觉，这种毛茸茸温热的躯体，啊。  
正当吉尔菲艾斯沉醉的时候，背后上方传来气急败坏的喵呜叫。正在吃饭的野猫不甘示弱，也叫了回去，几回合下来，铁碗旁边的猫咪全部已经被恐吓得跑走了。吉尔菲艾斯站起来，走到那颗树下，看见一只金黄色的芦苇一样的尾巴。原来是猫啊，他仰起头，因为太黑了什么都看不见。那猫从树枝上跳下来，吉尔菲艾斯又被金色的毛毯吓了一跳，几片树叶落在他身上。  
“原来是猫啊。”吉尔菲艾斯照搬似的蹲下身子要伸手摸那蹲坐着的猫。猫没有再咬他，但也没有亲切到愿意被他撸。一人一猫就这样对峙良久，最后猫甩甩尾巴走了。吉尔菲艾斯莫名其妙有点失落，他有些期待猫放下高傲的身段在他手下舒服地呼噜呼噜的模样，感受温热的躯体在手下颤动。等下次吧。他莫名其妙地有信心，他总能摸到的。

回到家洗了澡，吉尔菲艾斯还是有点意难平，上网看了一些养猫博主的vlog，恍然大悟明白猫是在不满他随意地撸别的猫的“不贞”行为。他觉得有些好笑，但是又觉得这就是猫的作风，它应当拥有特殊待遇。  
这时屏幕上弹出一个对话浮窗，是最近将要离职的同事。对方发来长篇大论的解释，向他道歉。吉尔菲艾斯是最近才跳槽到这个公司的，入职第一天就越级和上级的上级聊天汇报工作，因而被直属领导记恨上了。这位同事被交代要给吉尔菲艾斯一点“小麻烦”，内心觉得很歉疚，家里也出了事，他选择离职。  
吉尔菲艾斯看了，心里没有不忿，很礼貌地感谢同事并祝他一切顺利。随即他开始在网上搜索养猫攻略，养一只流浪猫需要做什么准备之类的。文章里提到要根据不同品种来准备，他看了看，觉得还是缅因猫好看，毛发多，体型大，看着很有威慑力，实际上又很温驯。他很快就在博主的指导下线上购买了不同种类的猫粮。收到扣费短信，吉尔菲艾斯的心情变得轻松起来，消费使人快乐，诚不我欺。  
然而消费的快乐无法持续很久。第二天吉尔菲艾斯挤在早起上班的人群里，不断质疑昨晚梦想养一只猫的自己。到底是什么让这个身上没有一根猫毛的男子产生了“自己有一只猫”的幻觉。到办公室后，他为即将到来的消耗性工作感到焦虑，打开收件箱看见昨夜的冲动消费和卡内余额的时候焦虑到达了顶点——他确定自己没有猫，猫粮给谁吃呢。  
这副失魂落魄的样子似乎取悦了上司，吉尔菲艾斯得以缩短自己的加班时间。他没有立刻回家，像其他疲惫的男人一样坐在花坛边上玩手机。算了又算，吉尔菲艾斯很确定这个月剩下的时间都要节衣缩食了。一人漂泊在外就这点不好，生活成本骤增，加上转给父母的钱，日子过得抠抠索索的。这样的日子让他觉得有些无望，囿于高楼里的格子间和储蓄卡余额，即便他没有太多的野心和理想，也觉得日子太过乏味。  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己像褪色老化的窗帘，单薄的。然后一阵金色的风刮过他。是猫。他看着那只金色长毛猫飞快跨过自己的腿跑到花坛的另一头。金色的长毛猫，体型大，毛发多，看着很有威慑力。不一会猫又矜持地迈着步子溜达到他脚旁，蹲坐下来，毛毛尾巴盘在前爪上。靠得太近，吉尔菲艾斯都能感受到裤腿旁温热的躯体，心从深崖里蹦出来，在悬崖边上砰砰跳。这猫是什么意思？吉尔菲艾斯希望自己懂喵语。他试探着伸出手，学着视频的样子挠了挠猫的下巴，它眯眼歪头在他的手心里蹭了蹭。于是吉尔菲艾斯大胆起来，撸了撸猫的头，蹲下身接着撸猫的背，顺着探到猫的肚子，暖暖的，像热水袋。这一摸把猫惹毛了，它瞪圆眼睛吼了吉尔菲艾斯一下，溜走了。一点都不温驯。吉尔菲艾斯扼腕叹息，撸猫真的太爽了，只可惜猫气性太大。他是真动了带猫回家养的心思，一个普通社畜，不爱社交，养一只猫可不正好！  
猫仿佛变成了幸福生活的象征。吉尔菲艾斯在心情美妙地哼着小曲，他买了猫粮，找到梦中情猫，很快他就能有一只猫啦！既然是他的猫了，那就得给猫取个名字。猫生得漂亮，行动起来又威风凛凛，取个合适的名字成了难事。他站在地铁里刷着新闻，忽然一幅画像跳出来，即刻吉尔菲艾斯就决定了猫的名字。莱因哈特，没有比这更合适的了，和开国那位美丽强大的皇帝同名。莱因哈特。莱因哈特。吉尔菲艾斯把这个名字含在舌尖尝试着发音，觉得这个名字真是妙极了。第二个好消息是他买的猫粮到了。吉尔菲艾斯迫不及待地到便利店取了包裹，怀着激动的心情吃了晚饭一直等到猫咪活动的时候。  
当吉尔菲艾斯提着猫粮下楼时，他看见了喂流浪猫的人，是个女孩。她晃着装猫粮的塑料盒，哗啦哗啦的，附近的猫咪听见了就一个个窜到她面前，等着晚饭。吉尔菲艾斯若有所思，原来是这样吸引猫咪的。他找了远处的一个地方，等女孩子离开他再试着用猫粮吸引莱因哈特吧。一个上班族还做这样的事情，大块头傻愣愣蹲在那里晃猫粮盒子，被人看见他多不好意思啊。  
过了好一会，吉尔菲艾斯等周围没什么人了，鬼鬼祟祟地掏出猫粮，开始晃出哗啦哗啦的声音。猫听到这种声音大概就类似农民听到车稻谷的感觉，一种发自内心的因为有粮食的踏实的幸福。有野猫跑过来了，可吉尔菲艾斯不为所动，他只能给莱因哈特吃。他晃了很久，蹲坐的野猫来了又走，少数特别有耐心的也开始爬到他的膝盖上。这让吉尔菲艾斯有点灰心丧气，他开始反思自己想家养一只特别的野猫是不是太过冲动。  
突然膝盖上一轻，野猫都跑走了。吉尔菲艾斯抬头，看着莱因哈特朝其他猫哈气，要赶它们走。也有不服的野猫朝莱因哈特扑过去，莱因哈特立刻就咬上去，堪称骁勇。大约是之前吃过了，野猫也没多执着，最后还是被莱因哈特撵走了。莱因哈特神气地甩着尾巴绕了几圈，等吉尔菲艾斯给它喂粮，活像个主子催长工干活的样子。吉尔菲艾斯乖觉地将猫粮奉上。猫一边吃，一边听吉尔菲艾斯在旁边碎碎念：“莱因哈特啊，你觉得莱因哈特这个名字怎么样？”、“莱因哈特，你愿不愿意来我家住呢？”“哎，莱因哈特你打架真厉害啊。”……

于是一人一猫开始了幸福的夜晚约会。吉尔菲艾斯投喂，莱因哈特吃，吉尔菲艾斯发牢骚，莱因哈特吃。吉尔菲艾斯在深夜里找到了依靠，莱因哈特也不再是徘徊的野猫。  
有一天，吉尔菲艾斯听到邻居在议论，有人在给流浪猫的吃食里投毒，小区已经死了几只狸花猫了。他心头惊疑不定，害怕莱因哈特吃了别人投喂的毒食，又安慰自己这只霸道的猫只会吃自己喂的粮，可不一会又觉得害怕，要是莱因哈特因为习惯自己投喂食物而误食别人留下的猫粮该怎么办。他内心惶惶不安，到了点照例提了猫粮下去等莱因哈特，这次却没有等到。他更加提心吊胆，主动问了其他居民，得知没有金色猫咪死去，也没有新的猫咪受害者，内心勉强安定。但是还是担心莱因哈特。第二天、第三天……他都没有等来莱因哈特，但是也没有新的猫咪受害者出现。  
或许莱因哈特是察觉到人类的恶意，主动逃离了这块区域吧。吉尔菲艾斯安慰自己道。  
于是社畜吉尔菲艾斯短暂的喂猫生涯结束了。他继续在这里住了很久，过期的猫粮也在角落里堆了很久。他也不怎么失落，不见了更好，再也不要见了。野猫和人类，不一定都有好的结局。


End file.
